Figured You Out
by applesandstrawberries
Summary: Light can't understand why L acts the way he does. There must be a reason. He comes up with a theory and shares it with L .  Please read and review this is a hilarious one shot.! T  for a little Yaoi.


**A/N Hey everyone ! : ) So I've been wanting to start posting more often (even though I only have two stories up :P) I came up with this idea while I was laying in bed last night and I was like "I gotta write that stuff down ! :D haha.. This is another one shot that you might recognise from a certain vampire movie. Please review afterwards and tell me what you think. Enjoy : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote .. or an actual Deathnote (tear) **

It was just another day at task force headquarters. Everyone was hard at work investigating the Kira case. It was kinda boring though as there were no new leads and they were just going over some old files and looking at some videos they had seen at least eighty times.

L sat at his computer reading through a file containing the details of three criminals who had been killed on the same day. Light sat beside him. His mind was focusing on other things though.

He, like everyone else, had become bored with the Kira case. But_ unlike_ everyone else he had decided to take on a different and in his opinion, far more challenging case.

The L case. There was something so .. Different about L, something abnormal. Light was determined to find out just what it was that made L so different.

Light had been watching L the last few days, studying his behaviour, this was not hard as they were chained together. After only the first two days together, Light knew that L was nothing near normal.

The way he sat, the way he spoke, the way he walked, none of it was normal for a human.

None of these things would have really caught Light's attention if not for the fact that he was always like this. It wasn't just when he was upset or angry, it was all the time.

Come to think of it. He never really got upset or angry any way. If he did, he sure was good at hiding it, also not normal. No one was that good at hiding their emotions, not every day. Not even Light could do that and he considered himself to be an expert at hiding emotions.

Light continued to watch L for the rest of the day.

Another thing that Light thought was odd was all the sugar L ate. How could one person eat so much cake! And stay so thin? L couldn't have weighed more than ninety kilos, Light even noticed one night that L has a small four pack. How was that possible? He didn't exercise and all he ever seemed to eat was sugar. When Light had asked him about this L had simply said that he burned calories by using his brain but surely that couldn't be the reason. _You don't get abs like that by solving puzzles_ Light thought to himself.

Light sifted through all the things he knew about L trying to come up with some kind of explanation for his abnormality but nothing seemed to fit. Maybe he is just different Light thought looking sideways at L. But then decided that he wasn't _just_ different. Light had met some weird people in his life, but none of them compared to L. He was different then different. He was L.

**(Dunno if that makes sense but oh well :P)**

Light sat looking at the computer still thinking about L. Suddenly the answer hit him. He thought himself crazy for a moment but decided that it had to be the reason for L's behaviour.

"There is no other explanation" Light said to himself looking over at L again. "I've finally figured you out, L".

Light continued with is work, pleased that he had solved his little puzzle.

_If I keep this up I'll have abs like L in no time! _Light chuckled at this thought and noticed that he had caught L's attention.

"What are you laughing at Light?" L asked looking up from his computer.

"Nothing Ryuuzaki" Light replied looking L in the eyes as he spoke, another thing abnormal about L, his jet black eyes.

"Everyone has left, can we go to bed?" Light stood up stretching as if to exaggerate the point that he was tired.

"Actually Light, I feel like going for a walk" L stood up as well putting his hands in his pockets.

Light was a little confused at L's reply. Usually he just told Light to go and get a cup of coffee or something plus it was 8:30 at night, why did he want to go for a walk now?

"Why do you want to go for a walk now?" Light said putting his thoughts into words.

"It just looks like a nice night and I haven't been outside for a while" L shrugged as he finished his sentence.

Light stood and looked at L wondering if he was actually being serious. _Hmmm.. This is another thing I didn't notice. L doesn't go outside. Even if you're L, no human could stand never going outside. The only times he seems to go out is at night or when it's raining.. _Light thought this over but it provided more evidence for his theory.

Light smiled "Well alright then, but we can't go too far, it's not the best time of day to be walking around"

"True" L said casually walking towards the door barefoot.

"Aren't you going to put some shoes on?" Light asked before following L.

L hesitated thinking about this question, "No, I'm not" and he continued walking towards the door.

Light just rolled his eyes as the chain tugged around his wrist and he followed behind L.

"Long day huh?" Light said as they walked around the park.

"Yes it was, rather boring too" L added.

L looked up at the sky admiring the moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" L said still looking up.

Light was not surprised by this random outburst; it happened a lot with L.

"What is?" Light asked looking up as well trying to find what L was talking about.

"The moon" L said softly looking ahead again.

Light did the same and felt dizzy for a moment while blood rushed from his head he shook it off and looked at L.

"Yes, it's very beautiful Ryuuzaki" Light said sighing.

Once they got back to headquarters they went upstairs so Light could have a shower. When Light was done and they had both brushed their teeth they went back to their room and layed in bed.

After a few minutes of laying in silence Light decided it was time to bring up his theory with L. He knew L was still awake, he hardly ever slept, which only made Light more confident about this.

"Hey L" Light said rolling over to face him.

"What is it Light?" L asked also rolling over.

L was now staring into Light's eyes which made Light a little nervous.

"Umm.. You see.." Light started.

"I've been thinking recently about" Light trailed off starting to feel kind of stupid.

"Abooouut?" L stretched out the word encouraging Light to continue.

"well, since we got chained together I've been watching you and I've notice some kinda weird stuff" Light said quickly rolling onto his back and looking at the ceiling to avoid L's stare.

"Go on.." L said grabbing Light's shoulders and turning him over to look at him again.

Light blushed a little and continued.

"Well to start there's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you sit, the way you stand and I won't get started on the way you eat" Light sighed and continued once again.

"Then there are other things" Light paused looking at L who just layed there and looked back at Light.

"Liiiiike?" L said stretching the word again; it was starting to annoy Light.

"There's the fact that you don't go outside, I know that you're L and all but you only ever seem to go outside at night or when it's raining." Light stopped again gauging L's expression before going on.

"You also don't sleep. You may be doing a lot of work at the moment but people still need to sleep, you don't."

"Has any of this got a point Light?" L asked pressing his thumb against his top lip.

Light smiled "You're incredibly strong for someone your size, you never sleep, your skin is ice cold and pale white, you also don't go out in the sun, that may be why you're so pale but it doesn't explain anything else" Light paused slightly.

"Which means there's only one answer to explain your abnormal behaviour!" Light said an undeniably excited tone in his voice.

"And what is that Light?" L was confused and a little amused at what Light was saying and couldn't wait for this next part.

"You L, are a VAMPIRE!" Light shouted sitting up.

L's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what had just come out of Light Yagami's mouth. He resisted the urge to fall out of bed laughing and decided he would try and mess with Light instead.

L sat up a slowly, a serious look in his eyes.

"So you figured it out?" He said in a smooth, cold voice that made Light's skin crawl.

"Have you told anyone else!" L said raising his voice.

"No.. I haven't told anyone" Said a now terrified Light.

"None the less" L said moving into a crouch position.

"I can't have you giving me away, I will just have to get rid of you!" L pounced on Light and pinned him to the bed holding his wrists tightly, it was true that L_ was_ incredibly strong.

Light screamed and tried to escape L's hold but was unable to break away.

"I'm not going to tell anyone" Light screamed, trying again to break L's hold on his wrists.

"I can't take that risk!" L said, an evil expression crossed his face as he slowly leant down to Light's neck.

Light screamed again when he felt L's teeth bite down on his skin and he shook around violently trying to get L off.

L released Light's neck and sat up unable to hold back his laughter any more. He rolled around on the bed holding his sides laughing his head off. He eventually fell onto the floor and began to laugh harder tears streaming down his face.

"W-What's so funny?" Light whimpered from the bed.

Finally after two more minutes L managed to stop laughing long enough to talk.

"You Light!" L said smiling fighting hard not to start laughing again.

"What did I do?" Light was starting to feel a little embarrassed as he looked at L still sitting in the floor.

L just stared at him for a moment, "Are you kidding? Y-You seriously thought _I_ was a _vampire_!

L couldn't help himself and started to laugh again. More tears running down his face. He had quite honestly, never laughed so much in his whole life.

"B-But But you and you bit me!" Light was really embarrassed now.

"Ohh Light .. I didn't think you were so gullible! It's called pretending!" L smiled at Light who was now rolled over facing the opposite wall.

"I don't like you now!" Light said in a sulky voice.

L rolled his eyes and sat back up on the bed.

"Light come on, I was only joking around with you, you know that" L said placing a hand on Light's back.

"It was mean!" Light was on the verge of tears, he was so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Light, I didn't mean to scare you"

"I wasn't scared!" Light yelled at him.

L smiled "Of course not, sorry, can you forgive me?"

Light rolled over and sat up again.

"Yes, if you tell me why it is that you're so abnormal!" Light stared at L waiting for his response.

"It's just the way I am Light, I can't really help it" L smiled at him.

"Now can you forgive me?"

Light smiled back at him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Light said laying back down.

L looked at Light and layed down next to him.

"I really don't know Light, now that I think of it though, I do have a few vampiric qualities, I can see how you would have gotten confused."

Light blushed again, "Yeah, but I forgot to mention how beautiful you are"

L looked at Light "Vampires aren't beautiful" L said laying his head back on the pillow.

"This one is"

Light leant over and kissed L gently on the lips. L didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"You are very cold though" Light said as he pulled away.

"It's just the way I am" L said again smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight Ryuuzaki" Light said resting his head on L's hard chest, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Light" L said back laying with his eyes wide open.

**A/N So there you have it. I really liked this one shot because I think it's really funny :D **

**But again I want to hear what you think. Did you LOVE it? Did it suck? Review and let me know.**

**Thankyou for reading! You are awesome. Please review, it's so great to know people like my stories. I'll try and put more stories on if I can come up with a few good ideas : ) **

**Bye for now**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
